


roses are red, agapanthus are blue

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, BBH is cute and deserves attention, Cheesy, Cliche, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, baeksoo is so cute :((, word vomit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: baekhyun thinks he's an expert when it comes to romance.





	roses are red, agapanthus are blue

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this prompt](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/139468617755/person-a-writing-a-romantic-note-in-a-library-book) and [this prompt](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/139467302965/person-a-sending-flirty-gazes-to-person-b-from)  
> also, unbetaed.

He’s a romantic genius, Baekhyun thinks as he messily scribbles a cheesy love poem from a website he found while he was in biology class in his notebook.He admires his work on the paper, hearts and pink ink in all its glory before tearing it out and folding it up into an origami heart (he learned how to do it last night from a quick Youtube tutorial).Glancing up at the boy sitting across the table from him, a smile tugs as the corners of Baekhyun’s lips as he watches the other gazing down as his psychology textbook intently.

Baekhyun finds him extremely adorable when he’s focused.Brows furrowed and lips pressed into a tight line as he reads the words on the page. Baekhyun grins to himself, slowly sliding his love note forward ‘til it reaches the boy’s book and enters his range of vision.The boy shifts his eyes to the note, then up at Baekhyun, who smiles innocently at him with a tilt of his head.

The other face’s is not amused. Clearly somewhat irritated that Baekhyun interrupted his studying. He picks up the note, nonetheless, eyes quickly scanning over the words before looking back up at Baekhyun and rolling his eyes.

 

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_I’m using my hand,_

_But thinking of you._

 

A pout pulls at Baekhyun’s lips when the other crumples up the paper and tosses it in the trash bin near them. That doesn’t stop him. He sneaks one of the other’s books from the large stack beside him. Pulling it close, he scribbles another note onto one of the pages, then eagerly pushes it forward for the other to see.

This earns him a hard kick to the shin and he yelps out in pain, which gets him a few shushes and glares from the students trying to study in peace around them. “Ow, Kyungsoo that hurt,” he pouts as he rubs his sore shin.

“That’s what you get for writing in a library book, idiot. And was that poem suppose to be romantic?” Kyungsoo whispers, “Now stop bothering me, I’m trying to study for my test.” Baekhyun frowns, leaning back in his chair with crossed arms. “I’m not bothering you, I’m flirting with you.”

“We’ve been dating for four years,” Kyungsoo deadpans, “You don’t need to flirt anymore, Baekhyun.” The other sighs dramatically as he drops his head to the table and keeps it there. Kyungsoo takes his attention away from his book once again to glance at his boyfriend sulking like a neglected puppy, pink bottom lip jutted out in a cute pout and droopy eyes casted down at the table. Kyungsoo sighs and wonders why he agreed to let the other to accompany him to the library in the first place.

Still moping like a child in timeout, Baekhyun draws circles on the wooden table with his index finger. Quiet sighs occasionally slipping past his lips as he sulks. His ears perk up when he hears the sliding of a book across the table and lifts his head up ever-so-slightly to look at his boyfriend who nonchalantly drops his head back down to look at his book. Baekhyun notices the faint blush on the apples of his cheeks. 

He then looks down and notices the book that was put in front of him. The pages opened up to the same page he wrote his note on, only there was a new poem on it now. His eyes follow the words, a smile slowly pulling at the corners of his lips as he reads the note.

 

_roses are red_

_agapanthus are blue_

_i know this may sound cheesy_

_but i like you_

**Author's Note:**

> just wrote this really quick in the library bc i have 3 hours til my next class starts lol so sorry for any mistakes or w/e
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
